Mercedes 37PS
The name Mercedes 38HP identifies a small family of luxury cars produced from 1910 to 1915 by the German company Daimler Motoren Gesellschaft for its Mercedes car brand. Features and profile The history and evolution of the 38PS of Mercedes models gives us an indication of what was the rivalry between the Daimler Motoren Gesellschaft logo and the Benz & Cie., which at the same time he also coaches price carats.Proceeding with the order, the 38PS family have taken the place of the previous two families of luxury cars, namely 37PS and 39PS. The family of 38PS consisted of three models, the characteristics of which are described below. '38/70 HP ' The first model in this new family was the 38/70 PS, equipped with a four-cylinder was from 9850 CC (bore and stroke: 140 x 160 mm). The distribution was a side valve arranged in a T (intake valves on one side and drain valves on the opposite side), commanded by two lateral camshaft, one on each side, in turn driven by cylindrical gears. Power was entrusted to a carburettor with gate valve and the ignition coil and magnet era and two spark plugs per cylinder. The maximum power was 70 HP at 1200 rpm, enough to propel the car to a maximum speed of 95 km/h. On a steel frame with U-shaped section, the car had a rigid axle suspension with leaf springs and brakes on the transmission: the latter was to chain and included a 4-speed gearbox with clutch cone.The production of 38/70 PS ceased in 1912. 38/80 HP The 38/70 HP was replaced that year by 38/80 HP, its natural evolution, that differed from the previous model for the engine, resulted in 80 HP at 1250 rpm, and for transmission, also available in configuration to the cardan shaft. The performances were almost identical. This new model was produced until 1915. 38/100 HP In early 1915, last year of career for the family of the 38HP, was introduced the 38/100 HP, a high performance version, with a completely new engine of the same displacement, but with new measurements of bore and stroke (132x180 mm) and a new cooling system, which is to wrap the motor in a sheet inside which was circulated cooling water. The 4 cylinder engine that made up the engine, then, were not grouped in twos as an engine was, but were merged individually. Different was also the distribution, side valve, always willing to T and always with two lateral camshaft, but this time there was a suction valve and two, whereby the side exhaust camshaft was necessarily different from that used in the first two models. The new engine developed well 100 HP at 1300 rpm, which allowed the carriage of over 130 km/h maximum speed, then a speed from true supercar.The rest of mechanics resumed as already seen in the two previous models.The 38/100 HP was taken out of production at the end of 1915. The Legacy of the 37HP The 38HP were among the last representatives of the host of Mercedes models by massive displacement, rated to luxury and want to show their social status: the latest ever was the 92/160 HP, with aircraft engine from well 24 litres, model removed in 1918. Later would come the other templates, always very high capacity, but not more than 10 litres, but also very powerful and stately, and then have those characteristics to ensure that they were still IOT for very few fortunate.In other words, the legacy of 38HP was collected by 28/95 HP model. Category:Mercedes Category:Antique Category:Edwardian